Kids
by GothicAngelxx
Summary: I wont say anything it will ruin the story


**Raising a child is difficult on your own we all know that Kouga married Ayame and unfortunately trying to protect her son she died and there was nothing that could have been done to save her. So Koga is a single parent along with his two friends Ginta and Hakkaku whose mate left them from divorce and a one night stand slightly dodgy but whatever both with two sons Ronno and Kuroku. Kouga's son takes the name of Sota. I hope you enjoy my story.**

Sota! Where are you? Kouga stopped and saw his son relaxing near the river side with his friends Ronno and Kuroku well he isn't going to get a hug that's for sure he is slightly naughty and so are his friends together they are a small gang of rebels.

"Dad I'm down here...You look mad..."

"Well it's not pleasant getting about Five lectures from individual wolf demons telling me about your tactics again you want to be presise about that or do I smack you round the head hard until you answer by force. Truthfully may I add?"

Ginta and Hakkaku as stood behind with both their arms folded and eyebrows raised their sons help to annoy the rest they stood quiet for a moment so Sota could talk."

"Well ok then so here it is the wolf members was annoying me so I gathered a load of blood from numerous animals and poured it over them as revenge for the last time as well."

"...last...time..."

"Uh yeah let's just say detail isn't to be said..."

"Because I know I'm not receiving that story even if I ask for it I'm just saying right now that you are grounded. I don't need this kind of hassle Sota."

"Grounded for a small prank like that!" His two friends kind of smirked a little they found it funny in both ways the reason why and what he actually did. Then Ronno looked up to see his dad frowning at him.

"C'mon son what's funny tell me and we can have a good laugh about it while I decide your punishment for been involved!" He then hid behind his friend Kuroku who is the tallest of them all therefore he was easy to put forward as a body guard. He is also very opened mouthed so... watch out Kuroku.

"This is so unfair all I did was seek a small amount of revenge for a stupid bunch of Idiots and it wasn't even my Idea all I did was follow it it was a good plan up until now."

"Yes well I'm the dad and you are the weak pup in comparison and what I say goes I will decided when your punishment is lifted."

With that he walked away Ginta and Hakkaku followed then Kuroku yelled something.

"Hey, Why is Sota getting the earful for what was my Idea this is unacceptable that's bloody copyright." Hakkaku turned walked up to his son and slapped him across the head.

"Ow... Yes! I'm happy now" Hakkaku just walked away looking at his friends giving him funny looks.

"I'm not happy I'm the one who's grounded!"

"Well in a small defence Yeah ok it was my idea to savatage the men but I didn't actually pull it of your the one who went through with it without argument. So really blame yourself for listening to me."

"I really hate you when you use logic to prove yourself right Kuroku..."

All of a sudden there was a loud growling of some wolves accompanying them they were growling at the hillside for some reason..."

"What the hell..." Ronno said with a long glance at the wolves.

"Umm well they must have a good reason I shall go and see what it is over there." Sota walked over leaving the other two behind.

"Hey what's all the... Oh no..." A large grey demon appeared out of nowhere Sota started running taking the wolves with him.

"Guys run!" They looked at Sota looked behind him to see a demon coming right for them.

"Shit!" they both shouted heading for the cave.

When they finally reached the top they ran to their parents scared they then took them outside to show them why.

Koga started to take on the demon and the kids was watching from behind they felt quite useless there wasn't really much they could do even if they wanted to they was too little.

All of a sudden the demon jumped over Koga and went for the kids Sota reached out his hand to defend himself with his eyes shut and his face cringing with fear. Then at the slight catching of light fire was released from his hand and the demon was burnt alive.

"What happened...Is he gone?" Sota asked with everyone looking at him with shock.

"What are you all looking at me like that for...?"

Sota was getting worried the demon might be behind him so he looked back to find there was nothing there.

"Oh shit he hypnotised you didn't he."

"No son actually we are looking at you funny because you just defeated him, don't you remember...?"

Sota looked down and it suddenly hit him.

"That's right I had a roar of fire come out of my hand then everything was a blank."

"Where did it come from though...?" Kuroku asked and Ronno was still looking shocked."

I use the power of the sacred jewel shard maybe during Sota's development something occurred for DNA or whatever it is and he didn't discover it until now...In all my time fighting though it has never been known to happen before maybe it is a funny coincidence." Koga tried his best to explain he was still sure it was something to do with him having the power of the sacred jewel.

"I see so the power you use has been transferred into my body therefore causing me to be able to cause fire and kill my enemy with a single sweep of my hand. Although it might have been hidden all this time and finally came out to test my ability in combat."

"Exactly" Koga stated.

The day grew dark and then Koga told his son in many ways how proud he was he could finally have the confidence to defend himself with the occasional help from his father that is where the day ended and was a memory that would be held onto forever.

**I hope you liked my story and had a good time reading it thank you if you subscribed to it and gave a review on it its very much appreciated.**


End file.
